Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thermoelectric conversion cell provided with a P-type thermoelectric conversion element or an N-type thermoelectric conversion element and a thermoelectric conversion module using the thermoelectric conversion cell in which a plurality of the P-type thermoelectric conversion elements and the N-type thermoelectric conversion elements are arrayed in series.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-032695, filed Feb. 24, 2016 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-027771, filed Feb. 17, 2017, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Background Art
A thermoelectric conversion module has a structure in which thermoelectric conversion cells in which a pair of a P-type thermoelectric conversion element and an N-type thermoelectric conversion element are coupled to an electrode or coupled directly together in a connected state are electrically connected in series between a couple of wiring substrates (insulating substrates) so that the P-type and N-type thermoelectric conversion elements are alternately arrayed in order of the P-type, N-type, P-type, and N-type. The thermoelectric conversion module moves heat (in a same direction as a current in the P-type or in a counter direction to a current in the N-type) in the thermoelectric conversion elements by the Peltier effect if both ends thereof are connected to a DC power: or the thermoelectric conversion module generates an electromotive force in the thermoelectric conversion elements by the Seebeck effect if temperature difference is given between the wiring substrates: so that the thermoelectric conversion module can be used for cooling, heating or power-generating.
As a thermoelectric conversion cell used for a thermoelectric conversion module, in Patent Document 1 for example, a thermoelectric conversion cell (a thermoelectric conversion element) in which a P-type thermoelectric conversion element (p-type semiconductor element) is filled in one side of a tubular insulating supporter via a partition and an N-type thermoelectric conversion element (n-type semiconductor element) is filled in the other side, and the P-type thermoelectric conversion element and the N-type thermoelectric conversion element are electrically connected at one end, is disclosed. Patent Document 1 also describes that an assembling operation of the thermoelectric conversion module is easy because the thermoelectric conversion cells can be disposed closely by the thermoelectric conversion cells in which the P-type thermoelectric conversion element and the N-type thermoelectric conversion element are disposed inside the tubular insulating supporter.
Patent Document 2 discloses a temperature detection device having a power-generator provided with a thermoelectric conversion element and can continuously perform. In the temperature detection device described in Patent Document 2, the thermoelectric conversion element is stored in a case and and the thermoelectric conversion element is fixed by pressuring between a first heat transferring part and a second heat transferring part. Patent Document 2 also describes that the thermoelectric conversion element is prevented from being damaged by a fixing structure in which a heat connection element having a shock absorbing property is interposed either between the first heat transferring part and the thermoelectric conversion element or between the second heat transferring part and the thermoelectric conversion element.
Patent Document 3 discloses a basic element for thermoelectric conversion configured by bonding a thermoelectric conversion element (semiconductor element material chip) between a pair of metal blocks having threaded holes. Patent Document 3 also describes that a thermoelectric conversion module (thermoelectric conversion element) is configured by fixing the basic element for thermoelectric conversion to a metal segment by a fixing thread: the thermoelectric conversion module is configured from a structure in which the fixing thread is directly embedded in the basic element for thermoelectric conversion.